Apparatus and various methods for transmitting data between an originating transmitting/receiving device and a destined transmitting/receiving device are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,837. According to the structure of the patent, the destined transmitting/receiving device does not require a dedicated telephone line, as a non-telephone actuation signal is transmitted by the process intermediary to the destined transmitting/receiving device causing the destined transmitting/receiving device to complete a telephone communication with the process intermediary for the delivery of data.
Although this system eliminates the need for a dedicated line, there remains a problem, as the transmission of data to the destined transmitting/receiving device does not occur in the manner of data transmissions between data transmitting/receiving devices having dedicated lines. It would be desirable to have a system where the data is transmitted, from the originating transmitting/receiving device to the process intermediary and subsequently to the destined transmitting/receiving device, in a manner which appears to be identical to transmissions using dedicated lines.